


Vellichor

by Dianascanary



Series: A USWNT Universe [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Romance, Sequel, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: The sequel to Petrichor."Taylor? As in Taylor Press? You think your mate is Taylor Press?" Kelley's eye twitched. This couldn't be happening. This was her worst nightmare come true."Well, technically her last name is Heath-Press, but yeah same person."Kayla rolled her eyes at her wife. She waved a dismissive hand in her direction. She then gestured for her daughter to get closer. She wrapped her in a hug."We're happy for you, Ry."Kelley huffed, "Who is we? Christen Press' kid?! You couldn't have swung for Alex's kid or Hope's? Or Ashlyn's? Literally anyone else?"Ryland pouted at her mother, "Mama, that's not how this works and you know it. I know you two have your history or whatever but that has nothing to do with Taylor and I.""Taylor Press is not your mate and that's final."Ryland stared at her mother before hurrying to her room and slamming the door shut.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Carli Lloyd/Hope Solo, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s), Mallory Pugh/Original Character(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: A USWNT Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449586
Comments: 37
Kudos: 141





	1. The One With The Mate

_"This summer's gonna hurt like a motherfucker." ___

__"Taylor? As in Taylor Press? You think your mate is Taylor Press?" Kelley's eye twitched. This couldn't be happening. This was her worst nightmare come true. Ryland was her favorite. How could she do this to her?!_ _

__"Well, technically her last name is Heath-Press, but yeah same person." Ryland could see where this was going from a mile away. It was why she had been reluctant to tell her mother in the first place._ _

__All she really knew was that her Mama had some type of beef with Taylor's Mom for no apparent reason. No one will tell her why and she doesnt think anyone ever will._ _

__Kayla rolled her eyes at her wife. She waved a dismissive hand in Kelley's direction as if to say 'Don't mind her'. She then gestured for her daughter to get closer. She wrapped her in a hug._ _

__"We're happy for you, Ry." Kayla had to hold back at least a tear or two. Her babies were growing up in front of her eyes._ _

__And sure Ryland was 19 going on 20, she didn't even live in the house anymore, but still. She's her baby. They all are._ _

__Kelley huffed, "Who is we? Christen Press' kid?! You couldn't have swung for Alex's kid or Hope's? Ashlyn's? Literally anyone else?" LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE._ _

__"Aunt Ash doesn't have kids..."_ _

__Her eye is still twitching. In all honesty, she might have something stuck in it. She gestured for her mate to look at her eye just in case._ _

__Ryland pouted at her mother, "Mama, that's not how this works and you know it. I know you two have your history or whatever but that has nothing to do with Taylor and I. She treats me nice and I love her. She's a good alpha."_ _

__Now the other eye is twitching._ _

__"It's fine, Mama. I already told the kid if she messed up I'd kick her ass." Abigail shrugged. She was strewn across the couch, her leather jacket somehow crease-less even as she layed on it._ _

__"That doesn't make me feel better." Kelley rolled her eyes at her oldest daughter. Abigail might be the tallest out of the 5 of them, but they had it on good authority that she was very fragile. Taylor Heath-Press would beat her ass._ _

__Abby shrugged again, "Well, I tried." She turned back to the television she had been only sort of watching._ _

__Peyton, who sat on the opposite end of the couch, watched her family silently. She was taking extensive mental notes on how this went for future references._ _

__"Kelley, I'm sure everything will be alright. We'll invite Taylor and her family over for dinner and you can interrogate all you want." Kayla patted Kelley on the chest and kissed her cheek softly._ _

__Kelley shook her head, still not the least bit thrilled with the day's turn of events. "Taylor Press is not your mate and that's final."_ _

__Ryland glared at her mother before hurrying to her room and slamming the door shut._ _

__Peyton nodded to herself. She was going to say absolutely nothing about her alpha when the time came. Kelley would most definitely have another fit._ _

__Kayla glared at her wife before turning on her heel. She pranced around the living room, looking for their youngest._ _

__She found him in front of the TV, positively engrossed in whatever show Abby was watching._ _

__She picked him up and cuddled him into her arms, "You won't ever grow up and leave me will you?"_ _

__The four year old shook his head, then buried it in Kayla's neck._ _

__"Thank you, my beautiful baby boy. I don't know what I'd do." She kissed his cheek multiple times before setting him on Abby's chest, "Here, bother your sister until she remembers she's a grown woman with her own apartment."_ _

__Kaleb didn't listen, instead he layed his head down onto Abby chest and promptly fell asleep._ _

__"Good going, Kaleb. Now she'll never leave." Peyton mumbled under her breath. Somehow Kayla still heard her if the swat to her head was anything to by._ _

__"Hey! You just pretty much said the same thing."_ _

__"I'm an adult."_ _

__"I turn 18 next month!"_ _

__"And?"_ _

__Peyton went to say something but Kayla gave her that look and she cleverly decided against it._ _

__Kayla walked back over to her mate and pulled her into the secluded kitchen._ _

__"Now why are you being stubborn?"_ _

__Kelley pouted, "I'm not being stubborn."_ _

__"Oh, then I'll go tell Ryland to invite Taylor over-"_ _

__"Wait!"_ _

__"That's what I thought."_ _

__"I'm not being stubborn. I just don't want her dating a Press."_ _

__"Kelley. What has Christen ever done to you?"_ _

__"You! She did you!" Kelley exclaimed loudly. Luckily, there was a thick, close able door to the kitchen._ _

__"That was almost 20 years ago. I thought we moved passed that." Kayla's voice softened. Who knew a decision she made would still be biting them in the ass 20 years later._ _

__"I-we did. We did. But it's the principle of the thing. I don't know. I'm just not comfortable with it." Kelley's shoulders slumped._ _

__Kayla hugged her wife tightly, "I think it's time we tell them. They're old enough. Hell, Abigail was there when it happened."_ _

__Kelley's nose scrunched in protest._ _

__"Ryland will never be able to understand where you're coming from if she doesn't have all the facts." Kayla pecked Kelley on the lips lightly, her arms loosely folded around the alpha's neck._ _

__Kelley nodded hesitantly, "Fine, but I reserve the right to pout the entire time."_ _

__Kayla laughed lightly, "You've got yourself a deal, Alpha."_ _


	2. The One With The Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Here is the second installment of Vellichor. For those of you waiting on the Christen story, it will get to you, I promise. But first I need to get further into my other books, I don't like the idea of having to update four active books at once.
> 
> Also, for future reference almost every other chapter will be a flashback. Next chapter back to present day.

_"Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'." ___

__Kelley's conflicted._ _

__On one hand she finds her pregnant mate extremely sexy, but on the other hand her pregnant mate is just so mean._ _

__Sure Kelley maybe deserved part of it because she did get her pregnant on accident. Just Kelley things._ _

__But also, it takes two to tango and if she's not mistaken Kayla was most definitely there when that happened and was not complaining. In fact, she was doing the complete opposite._ _

__"Baaaabbbbbbeeeee!" Kayla whined from the bedroom._ _

__Kelley sighed, Kayla was going to be the death of her._ _

__"Yes?" Kelley inquired as she entered the bedroom._ _

__Kayla was sprawled under the comforter comfortably. Kelley knew that this was the first time Kayla had been pregnant. She knew that this pregnancy was hard on her. It was one of the reasons the doctor had put her on bedrest._ _

__"I wanna cuddle." Kayla pouted._ _

__"Yes! I can do that!" Finally! A feasible request._ _

__Kelley all but jumped into the bed with her mate. Seconds later she feels a weight landing on her side._ _

__She looked down at her daughter and frowned, "I know you have a big girl bed now, but I still don't like the idea of you just getting out of it whenever you want to."_ _

__Abigail shrugged, "We cuddle?"_ _

__"Only because you're cute." Kelley lifted the three year old over her and inbetween the adults._ _

__Abigail happily snuggled against Kayla's round belly._ _

__Kayla sniffled._ _

__"Oh no." Kelley mumbled._ _

__Kayla sobbed._ _

__Abigail frowned and looked at Kelley, "I hurt mommy?" Her bottom lip jutted out and wobbled a bit. Kelley had told her she had to be careful now so Kayla could grow her little sister, she didn't want to hurt her little sister._ _

__"Oh no, baby, you didn't hurt me." Kayla said through her aggressive intakes of breath. She sobbed even harder._ _

__"Kay, what's wrong?" Kelley is thinking about crying too now._ _

__"She's so warm and I love her so much and she called me 'mommy'!" Kayla's hiccuping now._ _

__"She's been doing that for months..."_ _

__"But it makes me so happy."_ _

__Kelley should have just been happy with her unfeasible tasks._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__The day Kayla went into labor was the most terrifying day of Kelley's life. It's too early and things were moving too fast and Kayla looked too scared._ _

__Kelley felt helpless._ _

__But almost an entire 9 hours of screaming and Kayla cursing her out, she's holding a very tiny semi-healthy baby girl in her arms._ _

__And she cried. She absolutely sobbed._ _

__For a few different reasons. She cried for her mate. She went through so much to give Kelley this seemingly impossible gift. She cried for her newest daughter. She was finally tangible. Kelley could hold her and kiss her and love her. She cried for her oldest daughter. She would have killed to be in that room when Abigail was born. She missed the first ten days of her life. She didn't get to name her (she definitely wouldn't have named her Abigail) or hear her first cry and she never knew how much she desired that until now. But probably most of all, she cried because she was happy. She was just so happy._ _

__"I think we made a deal." Kayla said tiredly. She observed her mate with their child, a small smile covering her lips._ _

__"Huh?" Kelley mumbled distractedly. She was preoccupied with trying to pour every single ounce of love she could conjure into one single look, so this baby could possibly understand._ _

__"We made a deal. I bet that if she looked like me the most, I got to name her, and if she looked like you, you could name her. So, what's her name?" Kayla asked, her hand lazily rubbing Abby's back as she slept next to her on the hospital bed._ _

__"I-I she's like twenty minutes old, she doesn't look like either of us?"_ _

__"That's a lie and we both know it. Your genes are unnecessarily strong, have you seen Abigail? I'm sure it's like looking in a mirror. That baby you're holding looks like you if you had a really, really good tan. Now give me my baby's name."_ _

__Kelley's not gonna lie. She had been planning on losing the bet. She had not planned for this turn of events._ _

__She racked her brain for every name she had ever thought was cool, "Ryland?"_ _

__"I can live with that." Kayla shrugged._ _

__"Don't worry, Babe. You can get the next one." Kelley smiled that charming smile that she assumed Kayla loved._ _

__Spoiler Alert: They all end up looking like really tanned Kelleys._ _

__"I'll hold you to that. I do get middle name privileges now, which is what I was really concerned about."_ _

__"Hey!"_ _

__"Ryland Hope O'Hara." Kayla smirked to herself. Kelley scowled._ _

__"No."_ _

__"Awe, that's cute. You think it's up for debate."_ _

__Kelley pouted for the rest of the day._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__Ryland is discharged from the NICU about a month later. Kelley freaked out then too._ _

__"Does Baby know me yet?" Abigail asked as she peered into Ryland's crib. She had taken to calling the newborn 'Baby' instead of her name because well she's a three year old and that's what three year olds do._ _

__"I don't think she knows much of anything, Kid." Kelley answered._ _

__"She knows Mommy."_ _

__"Well, Mommy is her food so..."_ _

__Abigail looked horrified._ _

__"Oh uh sorry not like that. It's-uh-the baby is not eating Kayla I could have said that better..."_ _

__Luckily, Kayla walked into the nursery behind them. She picked up Abigail and set her on her hip. She briefly explained what Kelley had meant with a very useful cow analogy._ _

__Kelley stared at the woman in awe. She had never really found it necessary for alphas and omegas to get married if they were already mated, but somehow Kayla had managed to change her mind without even talking to her._ _

__She'll look for a ring as soon as she can._ _


	3. The One With the Breaking and Entering

_"And you're the only thing that's going on in my mind. Taking over my life a second time." ___

__Ryland's brows furrowed at the tapping on her bedroom window. She was a notoriously light sleeper, so ignoring it wouldn't work._ _

__There's a tree right outside her room, so she assumed it was it causing the noise. She should be able to just snap off the offending twig._ _

__She frowned as she approached the wide window. Her knees hit the day bed as she opened it. There was absolutely no wind and the tree's branches were too high to be touching the glass._ _

__She looked down with a frown._ _

__Her eyes widened._ _

__"What are you doing?" She stage-whispered furiously._ _

__The source of the sound waved up at her happily, a handful of pebbles tucked into their fist._ _

__"I came to see you."_ _

__"Taylor! My mom's going to kill you if she sees you. Go home."_ _

__Taylor just shrugs and smiles happily, "Hey, all in the name of love. I couldn't think of a better way to go!"_ _

__"Stop yelling." Ryland spoke through her teeth, a burning blush painted her cheeks. She peered further into her dark room. The hall light was still off as far as she could tell via the sliver under her door._ _

__By the time she looked back, Taylor is half way up the large oak tree._ _

__Ryland rolled her eyes, "Couldn't wait for me to let down my hair?" She deadpanned and backed up as Taylor more or less fell into the room._ _

__"Your hair isn't long enough for that, Princess." Taylor smiled brightly and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek._ _

__Ryland's blush deepened further somehow, "What are you doing here? If my mama catches you she's going to kill you, bring you back to life, then kill you again."_ _

__Taylor shook her head fondly, "I didn't get to see you today and wanted to tell you about my day. And I thought after I did that, we could sleep together."_ _

__Ryland's eyes widened comically at that last part._ _

__"Oh! No! Not like that! I-I meant actually sleep. I know you're not ready for the other kind of sleep together and that's totally fine." Taylor smiled reassuringly._ _

__It was then that Ryland noticed Taylor's clothing. Apparently the girl had walked all the way here in her pajamas. A plain white short-sleeved crew neck and red plaid sleep shorts._ _

__"Do your parents know where you are?"_ _

__"I left a note on mama's forehead, and little bro was still up so I told him." Taylor nodded resolutely, referring to Tobin and her 15 year old brother, Jaxxon._ _

__"Well that's something. I don't exactly like the idea of you walking around New York at night by yourself." Ryland fiddled with the cross necklace latched around Taylor's neck._ _

__"I understand, but if it makes you feel any better, soccer helps me run really fast." Taylor seems to think her joke is rather hilarious. Ryland wholeheartedly disagrees._ _

__"I have no idea why my mom doesn't like you. You're so much alike."_ _

__Taylor hopped onto Ryland's bed, her arms opening in invitation for the omega to join her, "Well, she's never actually met me. She doesn't like my mom."_ _

__"Did Christen ever tell you why?" Ryland rested her head on Taylor's chest, tucking the necklace back into the alpha's shirt._ _

__"Not directly, but I've deduced that it probably has to do with the fact that my mom and your mom have definitely fucked before."_ _

__Ryland sat up in the bed quickly, "What?!"_ _

__"Yeah, that's the reaction I had." Taylor just shrugged and calmly pulled Ryland back down towards her._ _

__"Now, lets quickly change the subject to my day and away from our moms having sex with each other."_ _

__Ryland only nodded slowly, her mouth still open in shock and also mild disgust._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__Kayla's children all sat in front of her. Wary expressions on their faces._ _

__They had sat at the island counter coincidentally from oldest to youngest, save for Kaleb who was comfortably sitting on Peyton's lap._ _

__"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Peyton asked accusingly._ _

__Kelley and Kayla frowned, "No."_ _

__"Oh, then what is this meeting about?"_ _

__"Moms. I already know. You don't have to tell us. Mom's not my biological mother." Abigail said resolutely, she didn't seem to notice everyone else staring at her like she was an idiot._ _

__Kayla dramatically slammed her hand onto the counter, "Who told you?! I never meant for it to happen like this! We-we-" She falls dramatically into Kelley her shoulders shaking with heavy fake sobs until she begins to laugh._ _

__Abigail is pouting now._ _

__"You don't feel bad about that, do you?" Kelley asked seriously. Abigail just shrugged._ _

__"Not really. I don't remember mom not being there so it's all the same to me." And she was telling the truth, she never felt out of place, mainly because Kayla went out of her way to ensure that._ _

__"Well, if you guys are done making terrible guesses, your mother and I have decided you're all old enough to know the truth."_ _

__Ryland raised an eyebrow, "The truth about what? Peyton's an alien, isn't she? I knew there was something off about her." She only chuckled when said sister shoved her into Abby._ _

__"No, about why Kelley's a bit...indifferent to Taylor being your mate." Kayla said, making sure to choose her words carefully._ _

__Ryland nodded, "Oh yeah. Tay told me last night. She said you and Christen fu-slept together."_ _

__Peyton has to hide her face in her brother's large mass of curly dark hair to try to hide her smile. This was an absolutely hilarious turn of events._ _

__"How would she know?"_ _

__"Last night?"_ _

__"She said she just guessed. And did I say last night? I meant last week...." Ryland winced at her slip up._ _

__"No. You meant last night. How could she have told you last night? You were here all day and you forgot your phone in the living room." As if she reminded herself, Kelley pulled her daughter's phone out of her pocket._ _

__"I plead the fifth."_ _

__"Well, then you wouldn't mind me going into your room then, would you?" Kelley doesn't wait for answer, she stormed into the omega's room, and sure enough. She could practically smell Taylor's lingering scent through the door._ _

__"It's rather unfortunate that poor kid must die." Kelley shook her head solemnly._ _

__"Well, you could always just calm down and get over it." Kayla pointed out._ _

__"Nah, I'm gonna kill her." She sighed as if this was a burden she couldn't shake._ _

__"Has it ever occurred to you, that you might be overreacting?" Kayla crossed her arms._ _

__"No, why?"_ _

__"'Cause you are. Look it's not like they did anything untoward. Plus, she's an adult, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't the summer."_ _

__Kelley pouted and stomped her foot like her four year old did when he was mad, "But she's my baby."_ _

__"She's mine too, but we've got to let her grow up."_ _

__Kelley scowled, "Fine, but I still get to interrogate the kid and put the fear of God into her. It's my right."_ _

__"I'm not quite sure that's how that works, but I'm not going to stop you."_ _

__Kelley kissed her wife on the cheek, "And that's why I love you."_ _


	4. The One With Alex's Mental Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one for you. Next chapter back to the present and we get to meet everyone elses kids and more love interests!

_"If you feeling like you need a little bit of company, you met me at the perfect time." ___

__Kayla frowned at the frantic call she had just received. By Alex's rushed shouts into the phone, it was apparent that Cassandra had gone into labor, but she's not sure why Alex was freaking out so much._ _

__All she had to do was stand there while Cass did all the work._ _

__Kayla turned to Kelley with a sigh. Kelley, who had been trying to film a new video for her channel with Abby, tilted her head up with a concerned frown._ _

__"I'm sorry, I know you need to post a video, but Cass is in labor, and Alex most definitely just left for the hospital without her."_ _

__Kelley only chuckled, she could film the video tomorrow. Her sponsor didn't care when she got the video out, jut that it did come out eventually._ _

__She set all of Abby's toys to the side and gathered the girl in her arms. "Let's go, Babes."_ _

__"Where we go?" Abigail asked with a frown, she stared at her toys on the ground longingly. She had been in the middle of a rousing game of smash toy into other toy until something broke._ _

__"Aunt Cass and Alex are going to have their baby, so we're going to the hospital." Kelley explained easily. She grabbed her car keys and waited for Kayla to step out of the apartment so she could lock the door._ _

__"Baby? I want baby." Abby nodded affirmatively._ _

__Kayla and Kelley blinked, they hadn't broached the subject of Abby having one soon, and Kayla wasn't showing enough for a toddler to notice something was off._ _

__"...Only grownups can have babies." Kayla shrugged as Kelley looked at her questioningly._ _

__Abby nodded. Apparently, that made enough sense to drop the topic._ _

__Kelley and Kayla breathed a sigh of relief._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__Alex was freaking out._ _

__They had arrived at the hospital to see Alex pacing back and forth in front of Cassandra's room._ _

__Her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head._ _

__Kayla gathered Abby from Kelley's arms and sighed, "I'll let you handle that one." She patted her mate on the back encouragingly, then headed into the hospital room._ _

__Kelley frowned. Alex tolerated her on a good day. What was she supposed to say to her?_ _

__She sidled up to the taller woman, Alex had since stopped pacing and was now leaning agaisnt the wall precariously. Her eyes staring straight ahead, unfocused._ _

__"So...a kid, huh?" Kelley had never prided herself on being particularly articulate._ _

__"Yes, Kelley. My wife is having our first child." Kelley's kind of surprised Alex had the wherewithal to be sarcastic._ _

__"Then why aren't you in there with her?" It's a genuine question. Kelley's curious. She couldn't imagine not being in there with her omega when their ankle-biter finally arrived._ _

__Alex side eyed Kelley for a second before sighing, "Because I'm scared."_ _

__"Of?"_ _

__"Something bad happening. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of them."_ _

__Well, what the flying fuck is Kelley supposed to say to that?_ _

__"That's-that's...oh."_ _

__"Wait, aren't you going to tell me to get over myself or something? To face my fears and be there for my wife and unborn child?" Alex blinked at Kelley who was now mimicking her position against the wall._ _

__"I-no. You raised a good point. This is terrifying." Kelley stared into the distance thoughtfully._ _

__It seems Alex doesn't hear her however as she steps away from the wall with renewed vigor, "Thanks, Kelley. I really needed that pep talk. You know, you're not that much of an asshole." Alex patted Kelley on the back harshly, then jogged into the hospital room with her wife._ _

__"You're welcome?" Kelley asked a bit confused._ _

__She's not really sure what just happened here, but she has the sudden urge to wrap her mate in bubble wrap. Consequences be damned._ _

__(The consequences for trying to put your pregnant mate on house arrest end up being a ban on sex for a week. Kelley makes sure to let everyone know it was not worth it.)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you don't know, I posted a new Christen/OC story a couple of days ago and it would be nice if you checked it out. Thank you!


	5. The One With The Very Chaotic Pool Party

_"Sugar, we're going down swinging." ___

__Peyton knocked on the door harshly, "Ryland! Hurry the fuck up! Everyone's already here and I haven't even gotten to shower!"_ _

__A huff came from behind the locked door, "Go use the one is moms' room!"_ _

__"Oh! I can't believe I hadn't thought of that!" Peyton rolled her eyes, even though her older sister wouldn't see it._ _

__"See, there you go."_ _

__"That was sarcasm, dipshit. Mom is in there."_ _

__"Peyton! Don't call your sister a dipshit!" Kelley yelled from somewhere in the house._ _

__"How did she even hear that?"_ _

__Ryland finally exited the bathroom a few seconds later. Her hair was tied back in a immaculate ponytail with a baby blue scrunchie that corresponded with the rest of her hot weather outfit._ _

__Peyton glared at the young woman, "What were you even doing in there? You look exactly the same?"_ _

__Ryland gasped, terrified, she quickly backed into the bathroom again and slammed the door shut._ _

__"Sleep with your eyes open." Peyton muttered at the locked door._ _

__"Peyton! Stop threatening your sister!"_ _

__"What the hell?!" Peyton yelped._ _

__Kayla frowned as she left her bedroom, Kaleb sat on her hip, his swim trunks and rashgaurd coincidentally matching Ryland's baby blue outfit._ _

__"Your mom's right. You need to stop threatening your sister with bodily harm when she does somthing you don't like."_ _

__Peyton's frown deepened, "It wasn't a threat. It was a suggestion. I'd hate for it to be an unfair fight."_ _

__Kayla just stared at her youngest daughter, "You know, when Abby dropped you on your head as a baby I didn't really think it would manifest itself into this."_ _

__Peyton pouted, "Abby dropped me?!"_ _

__"Well, technically it was Kelley and you landed on the bed. Just..head first. In your mother's defense, she didn't know Abby was going to jump onto her stomach. You were on her chest. It was like those big air blob things you see at summer camp on a lake. It was actually kind of funny. You thought it was too while you were in the air. After you landed, not so much."_ _

__"And somehow I still love you." Peyton deadpanned. In all honesty, that story made a whole lot of sense._ _

__"I love you too!"_ _

__Kaleb tugged on the collar of Kayla's shirt lightly, "Build?"_ _

__Kayla smiled at her youngest, "Yeah, we can build. I think mama moved your legos outside, is that okay?"_ _

__Kaleb thought about it for a second then nodded. He didn't care where his legos were as long as he got to use them._ _

__Kayla urged Peyton along one more time, before setting off to the backyard._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__"You're going to burn a whole through the poor kid's head if you don't stop staring." Ashlyn said as she pushed the meat around the grill some more. She didn't know what she was doing really. But she was precariously watching a YouTube video with instructions. YouTube University to the rescue once again._ _

__"She wants to defile my child. I know this as fact. That's all I was thinking about at that age." Kelley said without breaking her gaze._ _

__"And yet, you remained a virgin until 27. Funny how stuff like that works itself out." Hope spoke up, she shooed Ashlyn out of the way of the grill and set about fixing things._ _

__"If I lost my virginity at 27, how would I have had Abigail? Oh, you were joking." Kelley pouted._ _

__"Got it in one." Hope's words dripped sarcasm, "I thought you got over that. Carli and I met at 19 and 18, you didn't seem to have a problem about that then."_ _

__"I was also 19 and neither you or Carli are my fucking daughter. How would you feel if Maya just suddenly walked into your house claiming your sworn enemy's kid was her mate?"_ _

__"I killed all my enemies back in the late 90's."_ _

__"Could you give me two seconds of sincerity, Hope? Please." Kelley's shoulders slumped._ _

__Hope rolled her eyes, "Is Maya happy in this scenario?"_ _

__Kelley looked as though she didn't want to answer that question, "Well...yeah."_ _

__"Then I'd be happy for her. Like you should be with Ryland."_ _

__Ashlyn nodded along with Hope's statement, "As far as I can tell, neither Christen or Taylor are bad people. Ryalnd is happy. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"_ _

__Kelley huffed defeatedly, "Fine. You're right. I'm going to go talk to the kid."_ _

__Kelley practically stomped off in the direction of the teenager._ _

__Hope looked on with a proud smile, "You know, Ash? I think our little girl is finally growing up." She wiped a fake tear from her eye._ _

__"The ribs are burning." A voice stated from the side of them._ _

__"Shit!"_ _

__"Oh hey, Alex. When did you get here?"_ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__"Ryland, do you mind if I scare the shit out of your girlfriend? Thank you." Before Ryland could respond, Kelley dragged Taylor away by the arm._ _

__Taylor stood up straighter and puffed out her chest, "Hello, Mrs. O'Hara. My name is Taylor Heath-Press and I-"_ _

__"Look, kid. I don't need all of that. I just need to know a few things. Do you love my daughter?"_ _

__"With every single breath I take."_ _

__Kelley tried to keep her scowl to a minimum._ _

__"Are you treating her right?"_ _

__"I like to think so."_ _

__"Are you pressuring her into anything she doesn't want to do?"_ _

__"Of course not."_ _

__Kelley sighed, "That's...good to hear. Alright, if you end up going all the way with this thing then so be it. Just promise me this, if she ever starts acting like...well, herself and you can't take it anymore, just bring her back. Her mom and I are use to it."_ _

__Taylor nodded stiffly then saluted, "You have my word!"_ _

__"Did you just sal-you didn't-I'm not..whatever." Kelley took a sip of the beer she had completely forgotten was in her hand._ _

__Taylor began to walk away, but Kelley stopped her, "Hey, Taylor? Tell Christen I said 'Hi'." Taylor nodded with a smile, then jogged back to the edge of the pool._ _

__Kelley stayed rooted to the spot, almost jumping out of her skin when arms encircled themselves around her waist._ _

__"That was very hot." Kayla practically purred into Kelley's ear, "You being all protective. It's a shame we're hosting this little get together, because if we weren't I'd-"_ _

__"Okay! Why don't you put a pin in that thought for now, while I go completely submerged myself in the pool for about 5 minutes, yeah?" Kelley shuffled out of her wife's arms frantically._ _

__Kayla only laughed hysterically as Kelley awkwardly hobbled to the pool edge then jumped straight in._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__"Michael Alexander Morgan! You are way too old for me to have to tell you to stop standing on tables." Cassandra shouted up at her son. He had always been a climber. He had given her and Alex multiple heart attacks as a baby._ _

__Michael only smiled charmingly at his mother, then set about continuing to do what he was doing, "Friends, Family! I have an announcement to make!"_ _

__He had managed to catch everyone's attention, though most of them probably wanted to see if Cass would throw a shoe at him to get him down._ _

__"As you all know, I was going to go into my second year of college at Columbia, but what you don't know is that last week I got a call up for the USMNT!" He smiled brightly._ _

__The rest of the partygoers clapped enthusiastically._ _

__"But they suck."_ _

__"Peyton!"_ _

__"Not only that, but after talking with my 'rents, I've decided to say fuck college and I'm going to sign with the NY Red Bulls!"_ _

__"You just couldn't keep it PG, could you?" Cassandra took a long sip of her chilled wine. Michael shook his head with a happy smile._ _

__There's a scraping of a lawn chair against pavement and a dissatisfied huff. No one really notices accept for the people closest._ _

__Kelley moved to go talk to her oldest daughter, but stopped when a hand is placed on her shoulder._ _

__Alex shook her head subtly, "I think I have some aunting to do on this one."_ _

__Kelley looked a bit skeptical, but let Alex walk off in Abigail's direction nonetheless, "Alright, but come get me if you need me."_ _

__"I got this, Kell."_ _

__Abigail had stormed around the house to the front stoop. She sat on the step with a huff. An angry tear hit her cheek just before being forcibly wiped away._ _

__"What's up, Abby?" Alex sat on the step next to her. She had a feeling she already knew what the problem was, but it wouldn't do her any good to assume and be wrong._ _

__"...I was supposed to be like you and Aunt Carli. But no, that bitch just had to throw herself into my fucking knee!" Abigail squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the oncoming spillage of tears. There's an idle throb in her right knee as if to taunt her._ _

__Alex rubbed her back softly, "I know that this is hard for you, Kid. If I knew Mickey had planned on doing that, I would have talked him out of it. You know how he gets."_ _

__Abigail only shrugged and shook her head, "It's whatever. What's done is done. Peyton commited to NYU. I should be used to it."_ _

__"I don't think you should have to get used to your life passing you by. You're not a failure. So, what? You can't play soccer anymore, but that's not all you are. You're a successful youth coach. You just graduated college. You're completely independent of your parents. Those are all things to celebrate."_ _

__Abigail nodded softly. Alex did have a couple of points, "It's just...hard."_ _

__"I know, Abs, but you're not alone. You've got me, your parents, your siblings, and all of your other family and friends to help."_ _

__"Yeah, okay." Abigail nodded._ _

__"Now, you want to get back to this party?"_ _

__Abigail nodded resolutely, "Yeah. Mama said I have to beat Taylor in a game of Chicken Fight to assert my dominance."_ _

__Alex only sighed, "Yeah, that sounds about Kelley."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just in case it wasn't exactly clear (because I didn't get to mention all of them), here is your offspring breakdown:
> 
> Kelley and Kayla: Abigail Michelle, 22, Alpha, Ryland Hope, 19, Omega, Peyton Maureen, 18, Omega, Kaleb Zachary, 4, Alpha.
> 
> Alex and Cassandra: Michael Alexander, 20, Omega, Addison Kayla, 14, Alpha.
> 
> Hope and Carli: Maya (no middle name 'cause her parents are weird), 19, Alpha.
> 
> Christen and Tobin: Taylor Nicole, 18, Alpha, Jaxxon Aaron, 15, Alpha


	6. The One With The First Heat

_Ain't it fun? Living in the real world? Ain't it good? ___

__Kayla knew there was something different about her youngest daughter the moment she saw her that morning._ _

__Her first clue was the fact that it took forever for Kayla to get her up for school. Surprisingly, despite her general grumbling disposition, Peyton was a morning person. She normally woke up before her parents. That morning was different._ _

__Kayla's second clue was Peyton practically sitting under Kelley the entirety of breakfast. Peyton was her most independent child, she normally did things without her parents and didn't really need the coddling or comfort that her siblings might have at thirteen._ _

__Of course, Kelley doesn't notice. She's happy to let her kid sit next to her. Kayla's sure Kelley would try to cradle all of their children like babies if they let her._ _

__So, yes Kelley doesn't sense a problem, but even if she was aware of something being off with Peyton, she wouldn't know what signs to look for. Not like Kayla does at least._ _

__The third clue came from Peyton herself. Actually, the fourth did too, just that one wasn't so voluntary._ _

__"Mommy, I think I have a fever." Kayla's lip trembled. Peyton had stopped calling her mommy about almost as soon as she had started speaking full sentences._ _

__Kayla managed to suck it down, though. She wouldn't be so easily susceptible to intense emotion if Kelley would stop getting her pregnant. They had agreed they were done after Peyton, but no, Kelley's dick had other plans._ _

__But that's beside the point._ _

__Kayla placed the back of her hand on Peyton's forehead. She knew she would be burning up before she even touched her. And sure enough._ _

__As soon as Kayla took her hand away, the fourth clue popped into place. The easily recognizable scent of heat practically hit her like a slap to the face. And with it comes a wave of tears down Kayla's face._ _

__"My baby is growing up."_ _

__Peyton just looked at her weirdly. The smell must hit Kelley, because her head turned sharply towards them, a deep frown on her face._ _

__Kayla pulled Peyton into a tight hug. Ryland and Abigail, who honestly she had completely forgotten about, stare at her weirdly too._ _

__Kelley blew out a sigh, "Well, would you look at the time! It's time for you two to get to school." She quickly grabbed her keys and herded the older girls toward the front door._ _

__"I don't have class until 10:30." Abby grumbled._ _

__"Then sit in the library and study until you do have class." They were pretty much out the door now._ _

__"Is Peyton okay?" Ryland asked softly. Peyton was still being suffocated in that hug._ _

__Kelley sighed, "She will be." With that, she finally managed to wrangle them out the door._ _

__"Mom? You can let go, now."_ _

__Kayla slipped in one last squeeze before releasing Peyton._ _

__It was clear the teenager didn't quite realize what was happening yet. Kayla breifly wondered how long she could keep it that way. Ultimately, she decided against it. Peyton wasn't dumb. She'd figure it out eventually._ _

__"Am I not going to school today?" It was a possibility that Kelley just forgot her. It's happened before. It wasn't a big deal, it meant she got more breakfast._ _

__"No you're not. You get to stay here with mama and I today."_ _

__Peyton shrugged, "Okay. But why? Did I actually have a fever?"_ _

__Kayla swallowed harshly, "Yes, but not for the reason you probably think. Your heat started."_ _

__Peyton's nose scrunched up. It made sense. She does feel a bit icky and sluggish and like she needs a shower. She frowned, "Well, tell it to go away, I don't want it right now." They both knew it didn't work like that, but Peyton thought it couldn't help. Maybe it was a voluntary thing, and she could opt out or in at her convenience._ _

__"If only it were that easy. Come on, you are going to take a nap, while I schedule a doctor's appointment, and go to the drug store. Kelley should be back soon." Kayla guided the teenager to her and Kelley's room. Peyton let herself be guided with a scowl._ _

__Kayla peeled the duvet back and ushered Peyton in, not in the least bit surprised when Peyton drifted toward Kelley's side._ _

__"I'm not tired, mom."_ _

__Kayla hummed, "Sure you're not. I'm going to go get you a tank and some sleep shorts."_ _

__Peyton crossed her arms over her chest. She dug her phone out of pocket as her mother left the room._ _

__Pey Pey: Apparently, I started my heat today. Won't be coming to school today._ _

__Tay Tay: Ew gross_ _

__Pey Pey: I know. Mom's freaking out because I'm growing up or something._ _

__Tay Tay: Not to change the subject or anything, but will your sister be here today?_ _

__Pey Pey: Yes. Your crush on my sister is getting creepy._ _

__Tay Tay: I'll have you know, my mother raised me to be a great alp-_ _

__Pey Pey: Anyway, if Maya asks about me, lie and say I'm skipping or something cool like that._ _

__Tay Tay: How did you successfully manage to interrupt me? We're texting..._ _

__Pey Pey: Taylor Nicole Heath-Press. Pay attention._ _

__Tay Tay: Whatever. But we both know she will not ask about you. She'd have to stop being teacher's pet for three seconds to do that._ _

__Pey Pey: Don't be mean to her. She's just passionate about learning._ _

__Tay Tay: and my crush on your sister is creepy_ _

__Peyton frowned, she pressed dial on the phone and waited as it rung._ _

__Tay Tay: YO WTF I'M IN HALLOWAY'S CLASS YOU ALMOST GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY_ _

__Pey Pey: It's what you deserve_ _

__Peyton calmly placed her phone on Kelley's bedside table. Kayla still hadn't come back with her clothes, so she just burrowed down further into the bed as she waited. Seconds later she was out like a light._ _

__Kayla finally came in a few minutes later. She eyed her daughter, "Not tired my ass."_ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__Becoming a parent had made Kayla am excellent multitasker. While she had been gathering Peyton's change of clothes, she had called the doctor and made an appointment later that day, and she made a mental list for her trip to the drug store._ _

__Kelley had came back from taking Ryland to school and tricking Abigail into driving herself to college._ _

__Upon arrival Kelley's nose scrunched up. Kayla pointed a finger at her in warning, "Do not say whatever it is you're thinking. I know. Go cuddle your daughter, while I'm gone. When I come back we'll take her to the doctor."_ _

__Kelley nodded silently. Then did as she was told._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__Kayla had gotten back from the drug store an hour later. She placed the Gatorade she had bought next to Peyton's phone. She then gently roused her awake._ _

__"Hey Pey, time to go to the doctor." Both Peyton and Kelley groaned._ _

__Peyton got out of the bed a bit groggily. Kelley did not get out of the bed._ _

__"You guys go on without me. I'll stay here and sleep the day away."_ _

__"Kelley."_ _

__"I'm up." Kelley popped up suddenly, "What are you guys waiting on? We have a doctor's appointment to get to!"_ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__The doctor's visit went about as well as Kayla could have hoped. Peyton is indifferent to a lot of things and this was no exception._ _

__They had gotten the suppressants Peyton needed so she could go back to school the next day. And then headed back to the house._ _

__Peyton plopped down onto the couch next to Kelley. That's where they stayed until her siblings returned home._ _

__Ryland entered the house first, her nose scrunched up too, but at least she had the common sense not to say anything._ _

__Abby almost said something when she entered, but Kayla assuaged her with a look. Kayla breathed a sigh of relief._ _

__She dodged a bullet there, or so she thought. Her life flashed before her eyes as Maya followed Abby into the house._ _

__Maya didn't say anything. She seemed disoriented and confused and maybe even a bit scared, but that last one was probably because Kelley was glaring at her._ _

__"Hi, Maya." Peyton greeted shyly._ _

__Kayla's not sure Maya would have been able to reply even if she wanted to._ _

__"Hey Maya, why don't you go home. You can hang out with Abby tommorow." When Peyton's suppressants kicked in went unsaid._ _

__Maya nodded vehemently at Kayla, "Yes ma'am." Abby rolled her eyes, she had just gotten here. Now, she was going to have to drive Maya back to her own home._ _

__Peyton also looked like she wanted to protest, but if she did she'd probably have to answer questions she's not ready to answer._ _

__Maya quickly shuffled out the door, Abby following her reluctantly._ _

__Yes, Kayla had successfully dodged several bullets._ _


	7. The One With the Mother and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise

_"Didn't know where we were running to  
but don't look back"_

Abigail wrestled the large bag of equipment out of her small trunk. Her parents had offered to get her a bigger car, but she had been mooching off of them since she was born. She was determined to do this next phase of her life without any help.

"Need some help?" 

Abigail shook her head vehemently at her best friend and co-worker. Maya decided to grab onto what was left in the trunk anyway.

"Why are you here? I thought you were missing because of something with your mom." Abby huffed as she lugged the bag to the pitch.

Maya ran a hand through her dark hair. She made a face Abigail didn't bother to read, "Ma went over to your parents house and I wasn't really...comfortable with joining her."

That gave Abigail a bit of pause, "Why not? You're always over there when I'm over there. It just would have been you, Aunt Hope, Mama, and Peyton."

Maya just blushed lightly and shook her head, "You look like you could use the help."

"It's only practice. Most of the parents stay and watch their kids. I'm head coach I can handle it."

"Yeah, well I'm here now. So accept my help." Maya, ever Hope's daughter, didn't leave room for debate. 

Abigail rolled her eyes so hard Maya prayed they would fall out to teach her a lesson.

"Fine. You're assistant assistant coach, but my assistant coach isn't here today so go....coach or whatever."

"You're so eloquent."

"Thanks."

Maya shook her head fondly, then crossed the field to where the children and their parents were gathering.

Abby flipped through her plans for the practice. She just about jumped three feet in the air when she is tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around and was met with easily the most beautiful woman she has ever seen wearing an apologetic albeit amused look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-I...it's o-kay." Abigail couldn't wipe the wide-eyed look off of her face even if she tried. 

There was a insanely gorgeous woman speaking to her. To herself. Of all the people this woman could talk to.

Abigail blinked in astonishment and confusion.

"Hello, I'm Mallory. Kyle's mother. Everyone calls me Mal." Abigail choked. That was such a pretty name for such a pretty woman.

Kyle? Who was Kyle? Abigail blinked again. Kicking herself out of her reverie. She looked around her breifly. Suddenly, remembering where she was. And who kyle was. Kyle was her star foward for her team. He was easily her favorite.

"Abigail. You can call me Abby."

Mallory nodded as though she already knew that, which she probably did.

"Aren't you a little young to be a head coach?" 

"Aren't you a little young to be a mother?" As soon as the words left her mouth she began to pray for a stray soccer ball to hit her in the face.

She inherited her foot in mouth disease from Kelley. 

But, by the grace of some higher being Abigail thinks she might have to start believing in, Mallory laughed, "touche."

And like she can't stop herself, Abigail began to tell Mallory exactly why she was a coach. A story, she seldom told anyone who didn't already know.

"Sophomore year of college, I messed up my knee really bad. The goalkeeper from the other team pretty much threw herself into my knee to keep me from scoring I guess. My chances of going pro were just about instantly shot. And you know what they, 'those who can't do, teach'. So, here I am." Abigail shrugged. She loved her job. She really did, but there would always be that sense of loss that she would probably never get rid of.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're doing a pretty great job here. You've been undefeated for the past two years. Kyle never shuts up about you. I decided I needed to finally see what all the hype was about." Mallory smiled shyly at her last words.

Abigail raised an eyebrow, her confidence some what coming back, "And did I meet your expectations?"

"Exceeded them, I'd say." 

"I'm free later on today if you want to do any further research on whether I truly live up to the hype or not." She attempted to shrug indifferently.

Mal laughed, then smirked, "I'll think about it." She shook Abby's hand cheekily before walking away. 

Abigail stared at the place Mal had been standing for a good two minutes before she opened the hand Mal had shook. 

She raised an eyebrow at the small piece of paper she had been slipped. She flipped it over and was met with a note.

_Call me_

Abigail eyed the note and phone number with a confused smile. When did she have time to write that down?

She was left with no time to dwell on it as all of a sudden, all of her players ran up to her looking ready to be...coached.

And Abigail happily did.

☆☆☆☆

Abby opened the door to her parents house with a sigh. She leaned back against the door as closed it.

She had been incredibly distracted the rest of practice. Her eyes drifting back to the woman she had met every chance she could get. 

She felt different. She couldn't explain it but she felt different.

"Did you lock yourself out of your apartment again?" Kelley asked as she entered the livingroom. Kaleb was walking beside her, holding as many of his legos in his arms as he could.

"No. I needed to talk to you."

Kelley eyed her oldest curiously. She then gestured to the couch.

Abigail doesn't speak for all of 60 seconds.

"How'd you react to meeting Mom for first time?" 

Kelley raised an eyebrow for second. She thought over her answer, then spoke.

"I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I couldn't stop from telling her literally everything about me. Including you. She was pretty much a complete stranger, but she asked me about you and I barely hesitated in telling her."

Abigail grew pensive, "When did you know she was supposed to be your mate?" 

Kelley laughed at that, "Oh kid, your mom had me at hello." 

Abigail's eyes widened and she mumbled to herself, "Oh no."


	8. The One With Christen's Epiphany

_Leave this blue neighbourhood_  
Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh  
And it drives me wild 

Getting over Kayla was a hard fought challenge for Christen. It was always hard to get over someone you love, especially in the way she did.

She thought she would struggle for months on end. But she didn't. She threw herself into her work even more than she had been already and pushed through by sheer will power.

And then.

Just one day out of the blue.

She met Tobin Heath.

And just like that. She got it. She understood. She realized what that must have been like for Kelley. For the love of your life to be more or less preoccupied with another alpha.

As soon as she met Tobin, she had the sudden urge to apologize to Kelley and Kayla and maybe even Tobin as well.

Apologize to Kelley because she understood how it felt as an alpha to see your omega witha another one. Especially, when you knew that omega was always supposed to be yours.

Apologize to Kayla for keeping her away from her alpha longer than need be. For confusing her into fits of tears that Kayla thought Christen didn't know about.

Apologize to Tobin for keeping her waiting. And even though the two of them hadn't met at that coveted investors conference until after Kayla, Christen still felt like she needed to make up for lost time.

And maybe she would've apologized if she thought Kelley wouldn't attempt to break her jaw on sight. And Kayla and Tobin just wouldn't have accepted her apologies all together, citing that they felt she she didn't need to apologize in the first place.

It was the thought that counted, though.

And then,

Christen and Tobin mated on the first date. Which, surprisingly, wasn't all that uncommon. Christen was done with all the courting and dating and talking. Christen just wanted Tobin. And boy, did she get her.

All in all, she felt like she needed to thank Kayla. For preparing her, and giving her a chance, and showing her the she was capable after Julie.

Because, Christen understood now, and she was never going to forget.

~•~

Kayla didn't necessarily like being pregnant. 

Or rather, she didn't like how being pregnant made her feel. 

She liked some aspects of course.

The major one being, Kelley couldn't keep her hands off of her even if she handcuffed them behind her.

The minor ones being, she was growing a fucking person inside of her who she would love unconditionally and would be a tangible product of her and her alphas love.

Kayla did not like how sick she felt. The pain. The exhaustion. She was very used to always being on the move and nurturing others and now she was bedridden and being taken care of.

Being pregnant with her baby girl was not easy in the slightest.

She was now laying in the bed, like she always did nowadays. Glaring at the television over her towering baby bump. 

She was about six and a half months along and was at that point where she wanted nothing more than to get this damn hell spawn the fuck out of her.

Kelley was dutifully laying next to her, particularly engrossed in whatever was playing on the television, while Abigail napped in her room.

Suddenly, Kayla gasped in pain. She tried her best not to curse loudly, instead opting to smoothe a hand over her stomach soothingly.

And then it happens again.

"Kelley. Your demon spawn is kicking feild goals into my spleen right now."

Kelley glanced at Kayla momentarily, "Okay?"

Kayla stared at her incredulously, "Make. It. Stop. This is all your fault."

The only thing Kelley didn't like about Kayla being pregnant was that she was very mean.

"How is it all my fault?"

"You stuck your silly little dick in my vagina and then pumped til your hearts content until you came all over my cervix and now I'm pregnant. Oh my god are you trying to kill me? Is this your way of telling me you hate me? By getting me pregnant?!" There's tears in Kayla's eyes by the end of her rant and if there was a camera in this room with them Kelley would definitely be staring directly into it right now.

Kelley didn't like the mood swings either.

"It's not silly or little and you know that."

Kayla winced as another karate kick to her fucking spine made itself known.

Kelley rolled over inbetween Kayla's legs. Her face level with Kayla's protruding belly button. She placed her hands softly against either side of Kayla's stomach, smiling softly when she feels a light flutter across one of her palms.

"Hello demon, this is your captain speaking. Your mommy loves you a lot but she would love you even more if you stopped trying to kick her insides out. Only do it once in a while so we know you're still swimming around in your own fluids. Okay? You sort of have no choice to agree because again I'm your captain and your my co-pilot. You have to listen to me or else you get fired. Or at least I assume thats how that works." Kelley thought to herself before shrugging. That seemed sufficient. She waited for a few solid minutes, and when no more kicks come she smiled. She saluted Kayla's stomach before crawling up to her face.

She's not surprised to see more tears in her eyes, but only because she knows they're not the same tears of sadness from earlier.

"You're such a fucking dork. I love you so much." Kayla all but sobbed.

Kelley only laughed, "I love you too."

Kayla composed herself, she wrapped her arms around Kelley's neck to keep her from moving.

"Want to make a bet?"

"With you? No. You'll win."

"I bet that if this demon spawn looks like me the most I get to name her. And if she looks like you, vice versa."

"I mean sure but again, you're going to win."

Kayla only hummed in content.

"That was the least you could do, by the way. Talk to her so she doesn't rip me apart like Bella from Twilight." 

Kelley laugh, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Like I said. This is all your fault. You did this to me." 

"I don't remember you complaining." 

"I was mad at you and was trying to prove a point." 

"And what point was that?" 

"I don't remember but I'm sure it was important at the time." 

Kelley leaned over her with a dark glint in her eye and a smirk on her, "You want to try to prove it to me again?" She nibbled on Kayla's ear. 

"While I look like a whale?" 

"You do not look like a whale. You're super sexy like this. In fact, you look so great like this, as soon as this one is out. I'm going to put another one right back in." 

Kayla giggled, "If you have a pregnancy kink just say that, baby." Kelley chuckled against your lips, "I'll never say that outloud."

And in case it wasn't obvious, Kelley definitely makes good on her promise.


	9. The One With Sh*t and The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it would be all sunshine and rainbows did you? 
> 
> Also, this and all further chapters will be set in the present. No more flashbacks!

_Oh and I know  
And you know that we've been here before  
I think I know how it should end  
We got an audience calling us crazy_

Kayla feels like a white suburban mom. 

The ones that hoot and howl over every little thing in preparation for company.

She feels like that, because that's exactly what she's doing right now.

Hooting and howling over every little thing in preparation for company.

"If you move a pillow to sit on the couch, what do you do with the pillow when you're done sitting on the couch? YOU PUT THE PILLOW BACK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS?!"

She had finally managed to convince Kelley to agree to a civilized dinner with Taylor's parents. It involved a lot of placating and a lot of sex.

So naturally, she had to make sure the house was spic and span, because she wouldn't be caught dead in a filthy home.

Luckily, her children had pulled their own weight and helped, she was now just doing the finishing touches, like putting throw pillows in their proper place and screwing the cap on the milk jug tighter.

She also made sure to keep an eye on Kelley just in case she decided to booby trap the place. At this point she wouldnt put it pass her.

Ryland came bouncing into the kitchen excitedly, "What did you make for dinner tonight, mommy? You got my text about the Press-Heath's dietary restrictions right?" 

Despite being the second oldest, Ryland still called Kayla 'mommy' occasionally. Especially, when she was excited or wanted something.

"Yes. Tobin and Jaxxon are allergic to peanuts and Taylor won't eat anything with a face. We'll see how long that lasts because you're a carnivore like your mom. And I passed it along to Abigail because she cooked." Kayla fussed around the kitchen. Dusting and swatting at imaginary dust.

"But what if mama convinced Abby to poison Christen?!"

Kayla rolled her eyes. Did her daughter really think her mother would do something like that? Or better question. Did she really think Kayla would let her mother do something like that?

"Kelley's been here all day and I have her phone. I talked with Abigail about everyone's needs and she made something suitable for everyone. Everything is going to be okay. Calm down, baby."

Ryland pouted, "How do you know if Christen has any restrictions? I didn't text you about her."

"We dated, remember?"

"No. I wasn't there."

"...Everything is going to be okay. Now, get out of my kitchen and set the dining room table. You might have to bring some more chairs in from the garage."

Ryland nodded.

~•~

Kelley stared at her wife with a partially unreadable expression on her face. 

She had been tricked into this. Bribed, if you will. Maybe even conned.

Sure, she was more or less fine with Taylor dating her daughter, but she wasn't really fine with spending more than an hour in a room with one of the only other people on the planet who knows what her wife looks like naked.

Great.

Her wife looks great naked. And Christen Press knew that.

She was doing her best to hide her blatant jealousy and anger but Kelley wasn't an oscar winning actress for a reason.

"Are you getting all primped up for me or for her?" It sort of just slipped out. Kayla had been putting on her makeup for the past hour and Kelley couldn't help but wonder.

Kayla had never rolled her eyes harder in her life, "I'm not about to start this with you."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Because you should know the answer by now."

"For me?"

Kayla put the finishing touches on her dark tinted red lip. Smacking them dramatically, then placing the tube of lipstick back onto her vanity.

She turned toward Kelley with a smirk, "Oh no. For me."

Kelley could only watch her walk out the door and into the main living area of the house.

Kelley would try to keep the snarkiness to a minimum. If only because she's sure if she doesn't she'll never get to see Kayla's great nakedness again.

~•~

Dinner, to everyone's surprise, isn't that awkward. Probably due to the fact that Taylor easily dominated the conversation, Kayla is a bit preoccupied with fussing over Kaleb, and Kelley has had a full glass of red wine.

"Tay tay! How did your parents react to you telling them Ryland was your mate? Did they throw a tantrum like mama did?" Peyton asked, her mischievous smile poorly hidden behind her glass of lemonade.

Sometimes, Kayla thinks Peyton forgets she still lives with them unlike her older siblings and can most definitely still be grounded. She had to resort to her signature glare, but it did the trick as Peyton slumped into her chair, thoroughly frightened.

Taylor looked confused at the question. Peyton knew the answer. They're literally best friends. She was the first one she told.

"No. Mom just mumbled that it probably made sense and then I went to go play soccer." 

Ryland smiled lovingly across the table at Taylor. Abigail made a gagging sound.

Kayla thanked whatever being was listening that Peyton's chaos energy hadn't prevailed. If Kayla thought, Ryland was her demon child while she was pregnant with her, she surely hadn't seen anything yet.

"Okay, why don't all of you kids, go do whatever it is you do in the livingroom. Mom doesn't need you to see her scarf down an entire bottle of merlot in one gulp." Kayla mumbled that last part under her breath. 

Everyone but Abigail left the table, happy to be excused. 

Kayla stared at her blankly.

"I'm 22."

Kayla isn't exactly sure why but her patience is wearing thin quickly.

"Did I ask how old you were?"

"No, ma'am. Excuse me." She bowed her head dramatically before grabbing Kaleb and scurrying from the table.

"Kids. So....interesting." Christen said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah. I keep telling myself that my reward for not killing them are future grandchildren. Well, actually. I'm already terrified of whatever Peyton procreates." 

Both Christen and Tobin laugh at Kayla's joke.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Kelley asked inbetween sips of her wine. She wasn't even looking in Christen and Tobin's direction, if only because it was sort of hard to peer around Kayla in their positions. 

Kayla tried to listen for answers she really did, but her reasoning for her irritability comes to light. She's sweating and almost slumps over into Kelley, but she somehow managed to keep herself upright.

Kelley and Christen's eyes snapped to her at the same time. And the last time Kayla felt this much dread, was when she found out that Kelley and Christen found out about each other.

It's almost like Kayla sees Christen's mouth move in slow motion. She wills her not to say anything, just let her silently excuse herself from the table and take her suppressants, but no. Things were never easy when it came to Christen and Kelley.

Christen offhandedly mumbled "That's familiar." She doesn't really mean anything by it. Kayla knew that, hell even Tobin knew that.

But Kayla can see the glass in Kelley's hand start to shake.

"What did you just say?" 

"Huh? Oh nothing. I didn't mean anything by it, Kelley. I swear."

"Kell...let it go." You do your best to calm her down with a light touch to her thigh.

"It's no big deal. It was stupid I shouldn't have said it." 

"You fucking my wife isn't a big deal?" 

"Kelley! What the hell?" Kayla stared at her alpha who seemed to be looking right through her to Christen. The pent up anger in her eyes was quite astonishing.

"What's your problem, Kelley? It's been years and the only one who still fucking cares is you." Christen said with a shake of her head.

"My problem is you."

Christen rolled her eyes, "I'm married with two beautiful kids. I don't want Kayla and she doesn't want me. Grow up."

Christen gathered her belongings and gestured for her wife to follow her. Tobin did so reluctantly, she shot a glance of sympathy toward Kayla but otherwise didn't say anything.

The family left, two confused children in tow.

Kayla swallowed harshly, it was surprisingly easy to fight off her heat instincts considering she wanted very little to do with the person that's supposed to help her through that.

"Well. Congratulations." 

Kelley's brows furrowed, not in the least bit surprised when Kayla doesn't elaborate.

Kayla got up from the table without a word. She headed to the livingroom and poked her head in, "Peyton, do you mind cleaning up the table. You don't have to do the dishes, just put them in the sink. Thank you." Abigail and Ryland stared after her.

Peyton set about doing the task without any fan fare.

Kayla then hurried into her bedroom. Wiping at her eyes and her makeup.

She knew Kelley had followed her. Probably wanting an explanation about what she said.

"Why can't you just let it go? It's been twenty years. You said you were over it, but every time you're even slightly reminded you blow up. You know how sorry I am but it feels like I'm still being punished." 

"You slept with her. You're mine and you slept with her." Kelley look at Kayla like she didn't understand how Kayla didn't get that.

"I'm yours now. I wasn't back then. Even if you imprinted on me I wasn't your mate. I wasn't even your girlfriend. I didn't cheat on you. Why does everything I did have to be some slight against you?"

Kelley huffed, "You knew I loved you. You led me on you made me think that it was only me. That you were only going to choose me." 

"What did I ever say to make you think that? Was marrying you not enough? Is being your mate not enough? Those three beautiful babies not enough?" 

"We have four kids." 

"Oh, hop off it. You know that's not what I meant." 

Kelley doesn't say anything further. She only stares at some point passed ypur head.

"Am I not enough for you, Kelley? Because I don't know what else I can give you. I gave you my life, my love, my womb. But it's still not enough for you. What else do you want from me?!" Kayla tried not to raise her voice too much, but it was sort of a hard feat to accomplish around her tears.

"To go back in time and not sleep with her. To say she never meant anything to you." 

"Oh. You want the impossible." Kayla nodded slowly, not agreeing in the slightest. But she got it now.

"Say it." 

"You know I can't." 

"Say it, Kayla." 

"We told each other that we would never lie to each other, and I'll be damned if I start now." 

"...Then tell me to leave." 

"Kelley." 

"I need to go, but I can't do it unless you tell me to." 

Kayla choked on a sob,"Fine. Go. Just know, if you walk out of that front door everything that I have said tonight, will be proven right." 

That got Kelley to hesitate. To rethink breifly. But the alpha is telling her to go before she does something she really regrets. So, she leaves. And the pain that encompasses her heart is nothing like she had ever felt in her life. 

Kayla heard the door slam shut and with it, Peyton walked into the room. They pretend that they dont see the tears in each other's eyes, "Mommy?" Her omega is calling out to Kayla's, probably more than she realized. 

She's technically a pup and she needs comfort, so even though Kayla felt like curling up into a ball and dying she gives it to her. 

She practically falls into her lap and she sniffled. Kayla and Kelley's bond isn't broken by any means, but even the children can tell there's something not quite right. 

"I didn't mean for you to hear that, baby girl." 

"Are you two going to be okay? I've never seen mama that mad before." 

And that question coming from her daughter seemed to hurt the most, "I hope so, Pey. I hope so."


	10. The One With Sides to Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm very proud of this entire Petrichor series I've created here.

_When it rains it pours. Stay thirsty like before. Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?_

"She's coughing again, but nothing comes up. It's just a loud, scary, dry cough. I don't know what to do, Grammy." Ryland spoke through the phone on the verge of tears. She looked at her younger sister who was trying to occupy their baby brother. He had been getting restless with Kayla out of commission for the past 4 days.

"Okay, honey, calm down for me. I'm on my way. In the meantime, make sure she has lots of liquids. Use the money I sent you to order a pack of Gatorade and some sipping soup from the grocery store. It'll probably beat me there." Maria spoke about as soothingly as she possibly could to her granddaughter. Making sure she understood her directions clearly and concisely.

"Okay." Ryland mumbled somewhat pathetically.

"Where is Abigail?" Maria asked over the chime of her keys.

Ryland scowled to herself, she looked over to Peyton who rolled her eyes with a shrug, "We don't know. She's been answering texts extremely slowly. She's probably with Kelley." 

"Hey, Ry. I know you're mad at her but don't be disrespectful. She's still your mother."

"If she was our mother, she'd come the fuck home." Peyton mumbled from her spot on the livingroom floor.

"Hit your sister upside the head for me."

"How'd she even hear that?!"

"I'm not as old as you think, young lady."

Peyton only pouted and resumed helping Kaleb build his tower.

"Grammy?" He asked Peyton.

She hummed, "Yeah. She's on the phone with Ry. She's coming soon so you can see her then."

Kaleb nodded in response and resumed his tower building as well.

"Alright, I'm in the car now. I'll be there as soon as I can." Maria spoke.

"Ok. Please hurry. I feel like I'm her mom and not the other way around." Ryland said solemnly.

Maria sighed heavily, "I know, baby. I'm sorry. But you have to hang on and do what I said."

Ryland nodded even though her grandmother couldn't see it.

"And make sure Abigail gets her ass home or else." 

"Yes, ma'am. Bye. I love you. See you soon."

"Bye, darling. Love you too."

Ryland hung up and clicked through to her text thread with Abigail.

To Krabby Abby Patty: Grammy said to get your dumbass home or else she'll beat the shit out of you.

Abigail walked through the door 20 minutes later.

"Where have you been? Mom needs an alpha that's not four years old and obsessed with legos! And if it's not mama then you're the next best thing." Peyton yelled as soon as her sister walked through the door.

"...Work?" 

"Is that a question? You're such a horrible liar."

"Let me at her, Ry. I promise I'll only hurt her a lot." Abigail should have thanked her lucky stars that Kaleb started to tug on Peyton's hands to bring her attention back to him and his blocks.

"Why does it matter where I was?"

"Because you weren't here! Mom needed you and you were hanging out with Kelley probably! While I was taking care of mom and Peyton was taking care of Kaleb."

Abigail didn't speak. She just let Ryland yell.

"She's your mother too, Abby!" 

"I know that. But you don't get it. It's an alpha thing." 

"Youre so fucking stupid. Mom is sick because your mother is an asshole."

"She's your mother too, Ryland." 

Peyton just shook her head at her older siblings. She agreed with Ryland but she just couldn't take all of the arguing. Not after listening to her parents argue as well.

She sneakily snuck out of eyesight, than grabbed for Abigail's keys. She had to get out of that godforsaken house.

~•~

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked with a blush on her cheeks. She had answered the door in a t-shirt and boxers expecting for Abigail to have forgotten her key again.

Peyton stared directly at the slightly older girl's crotch. Rolling her eyes when Maya swiped her hands in front to shield herself.

"Nice tighty-whities." Peyton said sarcastically as she pushed passed Maya and into the moderately sized apartment.

Maya swiped a pair of sweatpants conveniently from the couch and hobbled into them awkwardly. 

"Again, I ask, what are you doing here?"

Peyton crossed her arms and sat on the couch. Maya sat next to her in a similar position.

"I just had to get away for a bit. I can't wait to move out."

Maya hummed and threw her arm around the back of the couch, "Sure you can. Living on your own isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"You do it."

Maya chuckled, "No I don't. I live with your sister. With the help of my parents. And on a hope and a prayer. No pun intended."

Peyton cracked a small smile before it quickly disappeared again.

"Well, it's happening soon whether any of us like it or not."

"Yeah. I think you'll enjoy college." Maya said with a hint of something else in her voice, "Just don't run off with the first alpha you see, okay?"

"Maya Solo. Why I never. Is that jealousy I hear?" Peyton scooted closer to Maya on her own accord.

"Nope. Just self preservation." Maya smirked, "Just don't want you to get over that little crush you have on me that I'm not supposed to know about so quickly. It would hurt my little heart."

Peyton leaned closer to Maya, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Peyton captured Maya's lips in hers. The latter of whom let out a mildly surprised and embarrassing squeak.

The kiss quickly turned passionate. Peyton gripped the collar of Maya's shirt, holding it as she layed herself backwards on the couch.

Maya broke the kiss with a look of concern, "Are you sure? You're pretty much writing my name in the Death Note. Meaning your mom is going to kill me. We can back up now if you want to keep me alive. But just know, I'm very much willing to die for this."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I'm 100% sure, you dork."

"That's Dr. Dork to you."

"You don't have a doctorate."

"Why do you think I'm in school?"

Peyton released an involuntary smile into the next kiss.

~•~

Maria arrived to a somewhat bittersweet scene. 

Ryland, Kaleb, and Abigail had all fallen asleep in Kayla's bed with her.

It wasn't lost on Maria that she was missing a grandchild, but trusting that grandchild to be okay, she'd worry about that later.

Right now, it was time to rip Kelley O'Hara several new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've made Kelley pretty unlikable these last two chapters but please don't hate her or think she's irredeemable!


	11. The One With Maya's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot for some reason.

_"They said, 'All teenagers scare the livin' shit out of me'. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed."_

Abigail eyed Maya oddly, she was letting Abigail win at Mario Kart and she never let Abigail win at Mario Kart. It was a sort of unspoken agreement they had. Maya won Mario Kart games on the Switch and Abigail won FIFA games on the Playstation. It was the only way they could justify purchasing both high-end consoles.

If you asked Abigail, she'd tell you that her and Maya had been forced into friendship almost like some sort of medieval betrothal. Their parents were best friends (though that was kind of hard to tell with the way Kelley and Hope talked to each other) and they were the firsts born, so in their minds it was only natural that their offspring be besties too.

And sure, 19 years later it had worked out for the better. They really were best friends. They told each other everything (within reason). 

When Abby had lost her virginity to the Cheerleading captain her junior year, she had practically called Maya before it was even actually over.

And when Maya had gotten peer-pressured by Ryland and Michael to go to her first house party, then proceeded to get drunk like there was no tomorrow, she called Abby to come pick her up in fear that her mother would definitely murder her. Okay, she called Abby to come get Ryland and Mickey too, but it was mainly about her!

So, Abigail knew that look on Maya's face. That look that said I have something I desperately need to get off my chest. That look that said listen and don't comment when I'm done. And it was serving to irritate her that Maya was holding out on her for so long.

"Just say it." Abigail murmured just as a blue shell upended her go-kart.

Maya pursed her lips. She listened for their parents. Kelley and Hope were busy in the bathroom of Abigail's and Maya's apartment attempting to fix something they definitely did not know how to fix. She heard Hope curse and knew they would be in there for at least 45 more minutes.

"Hey uh, would you be mad if I slept with your sister?" Maya mumbled, she scratched at her chin awkwardly.

"No, but Taylor would probably beat your ass. And I'd just watch because you'd deserve it and it would be funny." Abby audibly giggled as she imagined the sight.

"...Not Ryland."

Abigail's go-kart slowly came to a stop on the screen. And suddenly, Maya was winning again as she desperately pressed accelerate as if she would be able to physically drive away from this conversation.

Abby turned her head toward Maya slowly, "Peyton? My baby sister? My kid fucking sister, Peyton Maureen O'Hara? Who is a baby and a child and evil and younger than you? And - and a kid? That Peyton?! My baby sister?!" 

Both of them are losing at Mario Kart now.

"She's only a year younger than me. She turns 18 literally next week! Why are you so mad?" Maya claimed exasperated.

If Abby knew Maya's "We Need to Talk" look, then Maya definitely knew Abby's "Take a Five Second Headstart" look.

Maya stupidly doesn't take her headstart.

She isn't exactly surprised when Abigail tackles her to the carpeted floor. She is surprised by her urge to fight back. She had never really been a fighter, but this feels different. This feels like she's fighting for her omega, which is stupid and out of left field and Peyton isn't even her omega, but she just can't help herself when her fist flies in the direction of Abigail's temple.

It missed of course. Like she said, she's never been much of a fighter.

"Maya." Her mother's growl is enough to get her to stop squirming underneath Abigail. She mewled and cowered a fair bit. She may be an adult but her mother's growl was literally never not going to terrify her.

Kelley does the same thing to Abigail, but she's just so mad and pent up and everything seems to be falling apart around her that she completely disregarded it.

Kelley had to more or less put her in a headlock and yank her away from Maya to get her to relax.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" Kelley asked as she put Abigail on the couch.

"Yeah, Maya what are we fighting about?"

"..."

"That's what I thought." Abigail shook her head. She shrugged her mother off of her and hurried out of the front door.

~•~

Abigail drove around for what felt like a good two hours before coming to a stop in front of a semi-familiar house.

She walked to the front door and knocked hesitantly.

Mal opened the door with a surprised smile, "Oh, hey Abby. What are you doing here?"

What a great question.

"I-I-I don't know?" 

Mal's eyebrows furrow before she steps to the side. Inviting Abby in silently. Abby doesn't know how to express her gratitude without saying it.

Even though she should be, considering how often he does it at games and practice, she isn't expecting for the small ball of pent up boy energy to come flying at her legs in an attempt at a hug. 

She's breifly thrown back to that game. The day her career was snatch out from underneath her along with the ground.

"Uh, hey kid." Abigail patted him on the back awkwardly. Luckily, he doesn't seem to sense anything is off.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mal asked. And Abigail could only blink in answer. Mal was so nice and pretty and considerate and gorgeous. And Abby isn't sure what she ever could have done to deserve to bask in this woman's presence.

"Um, a glass of water would be nice." And Abby didn't plan on drinking it, but she didn't want to be rude. Mal nodded and gestured for her to sit on the couch in the meantime. And Abby did without question.

Immediately, Kyle seemed to be bored with her presence and went back to doing whatever it was kids his age do when their parents aren't looking.

Mal handed a glass of water to Abby and sat next to her on the couch.

"Do you want to talk?"

Abigail counted the number of ice cubes in her glass exactly six times before speaking.

"I think my life is falling apart." Abigail said, counting the ice cubes once more.

Mal raised an eyebrow at the statement, "How so?"

"Oh. Easy! For starters, my parents haven't spoken to each other in a week and a half. My career was ripped away from me. And I think I just lost my best friend. Somehow, I can't help but feel like it's all my fault." Yes, she originally wasn't going to drink any of the water, but now she feels like she needs to down a few gulps after that revelation.

"Well, those first two things I can almost guarantee aren't your fault. Your parents problems are not yours. And by the way you've talked about them before, I think they'll be alright. Eventually. Also, you had no way of knowing you were going to get injured. If anything, it's that other chicks fault. Now as far as the last one, I'm going to need more information to explain it away."

"She slept with my sister and like any great alpha big sister, I attempted to kill her."

Abigail frowned as Mallory started to laugh hysterically. 

"Please don't laugh after I call myself a great alpha."

Mal swiped at a stray tear, "Sorry but that's hilarious. You got mad at your best friend for sleeping with your sister? The sister who you said yourself has had a crush on said friend since she could walk? You're mad about the inevitable?"

"But-but she's my baby sister!"

"She's not your baby sister. She's your younger sister. Who is pretty much an adult and can make decisions for herself."

"But-"

"No. You've known both of them your entire life. You know that if they decide to date that your sister will be fine. And if something goes wrong, which I'm sure it won't. Maya definitely knows now that Peyton has an older sister that is willing to go to jail to protect her. On that note, I'm sure Ryland's mate knows that too."

"So, what you're saying is that one was my fault?"

Mal rolled her eyes, "That's not the only thing, but sure."

Abby's nose scrunched up.

"What's this really about, Abby?"

"...I just feel like things are moving without me. Like I've got very little control over what's happening to me."

"That's not true. I'm sure you have the best control. Over a bunch of things that are meant to be controlled by you."

"You're just being nice."

"Maybe. But I'm also right. In fact, I'll prove it to you. Kyle has a boy scout meeting soon. You should stay over."

Abigail thinks her throat just closed up. Despite, the fact that she cannot breathe, she manages to push out a response without any hesitation.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter back to Kelley.


	12. The One With The Kick in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vellichor ends soon. And I wasn't going to originally, but if it was wanted I would be willing to write a follow up anthology series. It would involve interconnected one shots with kayla, kelley, the kids and everyone in the series really. I would probably even delve into grandchildren. So, do you guys want that? If so, what would you like to see?
> 
> Also, I'm writing a hope x reader abo book, so be on the lookout for that.

_Always on the edge of something. Always on the edge of wondering why._

Yes. Hope knew exactly what would greet her when she entered her livingroom. But that didn't change the fact that she was hoping and praying the nightmare she was living would be just that, a nightmare.

"Do you know what vellichor means?"

Oh, no. This is unfortunately very real. Her prayers remained unanswered as she crossed the threshold. Being met with the ever increasingly pitiful sight of her best friend (on a good day) laying precariously across her brown leather couch.

"Not this shit again."

She rubbed her face in attempt to swipe away her tiredness or rub off her skin so she could be carted away to the hospital and away from whatever it was Kelley was doing. Whichever came first would work really.

"It's that feeling you get when in a used bookstore." 

"I very genuinely hate you." Hope sat down on the coffee table. Her head in her hands. 

"I feel like vellichor."

"Our whole friendship is a joke." 

"I don't think I can go on like this." 

'Me neither.' Hope thought idly.

"I fucked your mom." 

"What?" 

"Now that I have your attention, how long are you going to sleep on my couch?"

"I dont know."

"You're making the house smell like assholery and desperation. Go apologize, have make up sex with your wife. Get her pregnant again for all I care, seems to be your kink anyway."

"You don't get it." 

"Neither do you. She's sick right now. You know as well as I do that you're not supposed to stay more than three days away from your omega at once." 

Kelley fidgeted. The guilt about that was eating away at her, but she wasnt anything if not stubborn.

"Abby is there, she should be fine." 

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself. So, she fucked another alpha 20 years ago. But she mated with you. Get. Over. It. And. Get. Out. Of my. House."

Hope pointed toward the door with a firm finger, not in the least bit surprised when Kelley only sat up slowly.

"Do you think she hates me?" She asked softly. She stared at her phone. No missed calls from Kayla, because she hadn't been calling. No missed calls from her children, because for them, Kelley would always answer. Several missed calls from Kayla's mom. Kelley was borderline terrified of her and was making it a mission not to interact with the older woman.

"Kayla? No. She knows you to well to hate you. She knows you're stupid and absolutely shit at handling your feelings."

"I am stupid. I'm so fucking stupid. I love her so nuch that even til this day I get so confused as to why she picked me. And why she's continued to pick me every year since. I'm stupid and a hypocrite and a coward."

Hope nodded along calmly, "Yeah, I've known all these things about you for a while now. So, for the final time. Get off my couch and go tell her that. Go get your wife back."

Kelley made no effort to acknowledge Hope, but she did clamber off the couch with renewed vigor.

~•~

It had been a week and a half since Kayla had seen Kelley. Her heat had come and gone within the first three days. And in its wake had been the worst case of mate withdrawal she had ever experienced.

She had went through it before. Like that one time before she had officially gotten with Kelley.

And that other time when Kelley went to visit her parents in Georgia, and Kayla refused to go with her out of principle that New York was as far south as she ever would like to go.

In the grand scheme of things, she's still mad beyond belief. More so for leaving her, then because of anything she said that day. But she missed Kelley like nobody's business and she just wanted her back.

And no, she hasn't called to tell her that. Because she's stubborn and this was all Kelley's fault in the first place. She was waiting on an unprompted apology and then she'll let Kelley back into their bed so she can finally get a good night of sleep.

During the week, some days were better than others. Most days were just lethargy and other days were full on flu. She's not sure why the omega gets the worst part of mate withdrawal, but whatever.

Today, was one of those days where she was able to get out of the bed. And do things for herself and clean. And parent. And do the things her children had been trying to do for her.

Bless their little hearts.

Speaking of her children doing the things she normally did, she eyed Peyton who was sitting on the couch, from her place behinf the kitchen island.

Where as Ryland and Kaleb had been practically directly underneath her this entire time, Peyton hadn't been. And for Peyton, that wasn't really out of the ordinary, but she had almost been avoiding Kayla.

Kayla continued to stare at Peyton. Her children always thought they could get things passed her. She's not sure why because they never do.

It's then that's when it hits Kayla. She sighed loudly, alerting Peyton to her presence.

Kayla rubbed her temples to stave away the oncoming headache.

"Did you use protection?" 

Up until today, Kayla would have told you that Peyton didn't have the ability to blush. But clearly, she would have been oh so wrong.

Peyton tried to sink deeper into the couch.

"I'll take that as a no." Normally, Kayla would have to think about a way to break the news to Kelley, but she's just going to let her figure that one out on her own.

"How can you even tell!?"

"I grew you inside of me for 9 glorious months then pushed you out of me for 30 horrible minutes. Your head was gigantic. All of that is to say, that I'm your mother. I'm always going to be able to tell things about you."

And with that, tears started to fall down Peyton's face.

Kayla instantly gathered the girl in her arms, "Baby, why are you crying? I'm not mad at you."

Peyton buried her face into Kayla's neck, "It's been two days and she hasn't talked to me. She won't answer my calls."

"I'm fairly sure but just for some confirmation, we're talking about Maya right?"

Peyton nodded solemnly.

"Honey, don't take it to heart. I'm sure she's probably busy with her summer classes. Or maybe-" Kayla is cut off by a resounding knock at the front door.

She went to open it with a frown. 

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled, moving to the side so Peyton could see.

"Hi?" Maya pulled her arm from behind her back and scratched her head nervously. She forced the bouquet of flowers she was holding forward, "I'm sorry."

Peyton wiped her face. She walked toward Maya and took the flowers softly. She looked at them for a second before hitting Maya in the chest with them repeatedly.

"Ow, Peyton! Thorns!"

"Don't. Do. That. Again. I thought you didn't want me or something."

Kayla shrugged at Maya's pleading look, "Don't look at me for help. If she hadn't done it, then I would have."

Peyton eventually stopped. Then pushed Maya back into the hallway, following her. She closed the door behind.

And Kayla was greatful for that. She didn't want to see them make up or whatever it was teenagers did either.


	13. The One Where It All Makes Sense

_"And I spin for you like your favorite records used to."_

Kelley stared at her house with a slight frown. She wouldn't necessarily say she was scared to go inside. No, she wasn't scared of the house. She was scared of what would be waiting for her in the house. Or rather, what wouldn't be waiting for her.

And it's all her fault. She knows that. She knew that Kayla was waiting on her to apologize. She knew they weren't done for. They weren't over. Just facing a very big obstacle that it would take both of them to get over. 

And it would take both of them, but it would take Kelley more. Metaphorically, she would have to lift Kayla on her shoulders and then Kayla would help her up the rest of the way. And they would make it over together.

In a almost surprisingly forceful fit of self aggrandizement, Kelley wondered if she ever fully got the chance to mature. Not into an adult, not into a mother (that one she had no real choice), but into a wife. That isn't to say that she shouldn't have gotten married, it's not to say she is too immature to be in a successful relationship either. It's to say that Kelley didn't realize just how much she needed to work on for herself. Until now. Until it really mattered. Until it was almost too late.

And yes, these were not the revelations to be having 18 years into your marriage. She knows that. But when her and Kayla met, they were in much different places mentally. Kayla was much further along. She's always been smarter than Kelley. Which, in and of itself, was funny considering Kelley is four years older than her. 

But Kelley was blinded. 

She was weakened.

She was inebriated.

With, for, and by love. 

It's cheesy. Its corny. And its stupid. She knows. But whenever she was around Kayla she couldn't fucking think straight. She still comes across that problem 19...20 years later.

Kelley doesn't blame Kayla for sleeping with Christen. 

Kelley blames herself for letting her.

Kelley blames herself for not telling Kayla how she felt before that happened.

Kelley most definitely is the type to hold grudges. She always has been. 

And she thinks she just broke the world record for longest grudge ever held. 

This grudge against herself. 

Not against Christen or Kayla or anyone else that would have been a good scapegoat. No. 

This grudge against herself.

And she's ready to let it go. 

For herself.

For her wife

For her children.

For her friends.

She's ready to let it go. It served its purpose for all of thirty seconds when she opened the door to let Kayla in to watch Abigail all those years ago. 

She just hates that it took so long to do what everyone had been telling her to. 

To let it go.

Kelley sighed into the steering wheel of her car.

She needs a therapist.

She looked up at the front door to her house once more. Her eyebrows warp as the door opens and out walks the source of her misplaced grudge.

Kelley got out the car to meet her.

What perfect timing.

"Come to fuck my wife again?" There's no heat behind it. If anything, Kelley says it as more of a joke on herself. And somehow Christen understood that.

Christen chuckled, "No. But I was doing your job."

Kelley sort of can't help her residual eye twitch at that, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, your wife is in there weak, sick, tired all because you've been holding a 20 year grudge. So I was trying to, one, apologize for how I acted that night, and two, keep her from being admitted to the hospital."

Kelley bit her lip. She was under the false impression that Kayla wasn't that bad.

"Why didn't she call me?" 

"She's stubborn." Christen shrugged.

Kelley shook her head. They unfortunately had that in common. That was pretty much the only reason things weren't solved up until now. They were both stubborn to a fault.

They both need a therapist.

Christen watched the existential doubt creep it's way back onto Kelley's face. 

"She loves you, y'know? She always has. That night. 20 years ago. When you called. She pulled away from me so easily. Didn't even have to think twice. I think if we were still tied she would have made some things very painful for the both of us." 

Kelley might be over her grudge, but that did not mean she ever wanted to hear the details of her wife having sex with anyone else.

"Get to the point, Press. Please." 

"The point is if she ever loved me, she wouldn't have been able to pull away so easily. She wouldn't have wanted to run to you. Nothing else mattered to her, but you. At that point, I had only wished I had realized it before I fell in love with her," There's a pause. Christen thinks about her next words amd Kelley thinks about Christen previous ones.

"I feel for her, that time must have been so terrifyingly confusing. But one thing was for certain, you were always first place and I was the one playing catch up. No matter whatever you thought she was leading you to believe. I'm sure she had feelings for me but never to the same capacity as how much she loved you. How much she loves you." 

Kelley doesn't say anything.

"Now. Please get in there and fix your marriage. It would be a shame if everything that we've been through over the past two decades was all for nothing." Christen patted Kelley on the shoulder before moving in the opposite direction heading toward her car. 

Kelley stood silently for a second before looking toward the house, "Chris?"

"Yes, Kell?"

"Your kid is pretty cool." 

Christen smiled to herself, "She is, isn't she? Yours isn't so bad herself. You did well."

Kelley breathed a large, heavy sigh, "You did too."

"Thank you."

And just like that, she knows that everything is going to be okay, despite how she almost tore it all down.


	14. The One With The Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left....

_"It's not a walk in the park to love each other. But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it."_

Kelley walked into the house slowly. Almost scared that Kayla would jump out at her and tell her to leave. Instead, she doesn't see anything.

Or rather no one in the front room.

The kids are off doing God knows what. As Kelley traipsed further into home she realized that Kayla wouldn't jump out at her. Kayla wouldn't do that because she cuddled deep under the comforter to their bed. 

Kelley can see Kayla's face poking out from her desginated hole in the covers. And she sighs so heavily she almost collapes.

Kayla looks tired. Exhausted even. And Kelley knew it was all because of her. Because she was being stupid and stubborn and...well...her.

She kicked off her shoes and carefully joined Kayla onto the bed, careful not to wake her.

Kelley blew out a wisp of breath when Kayla subconsciously rolled into her side.

"Don't talk. I just want to sleep." Kayla whispered, and who was Kelley to deny her of that? Especially, considering she didn't know what she was going to say in the first place.

She has to keep a chuckle to herself as Kayla let out a short snore.

~•~

Kayla woke up feeling rejuvenated. Better than she had in months, let alone weeks. 

She rolled onto her back, only to have something poke her in the middle of her shoulder blades.

Kelley let out a sound akin to a balloon releasing air.

"Kay? You're squishing me."

The something between her shoulder blades was Kelley's nose. Kayla had rolled directly on top of her.

"Sorry. You deserve it though." Kayla rolled off of her wife. Sliding into her original groove on the bed.

"I do, don't I?" It's not a question. They both know the answer.

Kayla nodded despite herself, "You do. Speaking of, what the flying fuck was that, Kelley?"

"I'm a hypocrite."

"You're telling me." Kayla mumbled under her breath.

"When I met you, I thought you were out of my league. I still think that actually. I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me because I was single with a kid. I had already been with someone. I had thought you wouldn't be interested. Most people wouldn't have been at least. And then. You were interested. But there was always this thought in the back of my mind that it was only a matter of time before you came to your senses. Then, when I found out about Christen, I turned all of that insecurity back onto you. And I'm so sorry. I kept pushing it aside until it blew up, and doing that almost cost me you. I'm sorry. I'm over it. I love you more than I'll ever be able to explain to you in this lifetime."

Kayla sniffed but otherwise didn't say anything for awhile.

"Abby is just like you. Hot-headed. Head strong. Opinionated. Impulsive. That scares me." 

"I guess we can only hope she learns from my mistakes."

Kayla grabbed Kelley's hand softly, "Our mistakes."

"Ryland is just like you so I don't have to worry about her. Peyton....We really need to check if she actually is an alien or not. Something's not-" 

Kayla shoved Kelley lightly and pouted severely, "Don't call my baby an alien."

"Well, then tell your baby to stop acting like an alien!" Kelley laughed as she deftly avoided Kayla's swatting hands.

Kayla rolled her eyes before speaking again, "We need to get Kaleb acclimated at school. Hopefully we can find some that are autism friendly. And because I refuse to believe anyone at face value, we need to find some times to observe their classes."

Kelley admired her wife for a long moment.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." 

Kayla looked over at Kelley, staring into her eyes for a long moment, "I know you are, baby. Just promise me you won't ever leave me again. 'Cause that hurt more than your words did." 

Kelley cursed herself, "I promise."

"Good." Kayla pulled Kelley into a deep kiss, "Especially, because I was in heat. A big fuck you to Kelley O'Hara for that."

Kelley nipped at Kayla's bottom lip, hovering over you, "Oh yeah. You know what that means?"

"I know what it means, but what do you think it means?"

"It means I get to take off my pants!" To further prove her point, Kelley set about completing the task.

Kayla placed a hand on her chest to stop her.

"What? I can't take off my pants?"

"Oh, you can take off your pants. As long as you put a condom on as soon as they come off."

Kelley whined, "Whyyyyy?"

"You are not getting me pregnant again. I'll be damned if I'm 44 with a fucking baby inside of me."

Kelley pouted, "But you look so good pregnant!"

"I don't care. Either you get a condom or we don't have sex."

Kelley frowned but dug a condom out of the box in her drawer.

"Your pouting does nothing for me." Kayla huffed out. 

Kelley rolled her eyes. She then placed her hand up against Kayla's center, not surprised she was only in a tank top and underwear.

"Then why are you soaking wet?"

"I've been soaked for the better part of two weeks. Don't think too much of it." Not wanting her to ruin the mood further, Kayla grabbed the back of Kelley's neck and brought her down for a kiss.

~•~

"Do you think Hope will be mad at me if I kill her kid?"

"Yes, Kelley."

"But her kid defiled my baby girl! I can't just let her walk the streets in no fear for her life."

"You can, and you will. Also, would you keep it down. I technically promised Peyton I wouldn't tell you." Kayla said with a finger to her lips. She peered around the corner of the kitchen towards Peyton's room. The door was still shut, so they were probably safe.

"Fine. But if Hope's demon spawn got my demon spawn pregnant with more demon spawn, all bets are off. I mean, did the sex talk mean nothing to them? I did my best to make unprotected sex seem very scary and gross." Kelley said with a huff.

"Well, I think the fact that I was pregnant with Kaleb at the time probably did well to assuage their fears." 

"Dammit."

"You'll do better with Kaleb." Kayla kissed her wife on the cheek placatingly.

Just then, Peyton opened the door with her usual frown of indifference.

She immediately ran towards Kelley and hugged her, "If you ever leave me and mom again I will find you and rip your vocal chords out." She snuggled deeper into Kelley's side.

"I'm so scared right now."

"Peyton, what did I say about threatening your mother?"

"To use a less gruesome threat." Peyton ugly shrugged, then grabbed the breakfast that had been dutifully prepared for her.

"Exactly."

"Oh, mama. By the way, I had sex with Maya."

"Yeah, I know. Kayla told me."

"Mom!"

"Kelley!"

Kelley offhandedly noticed that her wife and daughter had identical death glares as she slowly backed away from the kitchen island with her hands up in surrender.

It was great to be back home.


End file.
